In recent years, demands for compression of RAW data that is image data generated in image sensors or the like, and before demosaicing processing or the like is performed have been increasing.
As a system of encoding the image data, there is MPEG-4 Part10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter, written as AVC). In recent years, with a view to improving encoding efficiency, standardization of an encoding system called high efficiency video coding (HEVC) has been in progress by a joint collaboration team—video coding (JCTVC) that is a joint standardization organization of International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).